sword_of_truth_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Gar
= History of the Gars = ' ' Creation: Gars were created by the wizards in D’hara in search for a way to fight against the constant attacks of the Mirswith , an invisible enemy created by the Old world. The gars have the ability to sense any magic even if they are invisible, and with strength and fight they are able to kill these creates with ease. ' ' Description: ' ' Long-tailed Long-tailed Gars are considered the dumber of the two varieties, although they are frightening they posses limited intelligence and reasoning. They make up the "foot soldiers" of any Gar "unit" that might attack. Like their counterpart the Short-tailed Gar, they use blood-flies to hunt. The flies bite the prey and the Gar follows the flies, these Gars typically will not notice if a few flies go missing but might detect the scent of the flies' blood. To keep their flies around the Gars rub blood on themselves, the scent attracts the flies. Like the Short-tailed Gars the Long-Tailed Gars were created by Wizards as a flying fighting force, the Long-tailed Gars are built larger and stronger than the Short-tailed variety, they can reach anywhere from 6-8 feet. They have large wings protruding from their backs and have fur covering their entire body, excluding the stomach where the skin is raw. ' ' Short-tailed Short-tailed Gars are much like Long-tailed Gars in appearance but are different in many ways. They have a greater intelligence and are the "commander" of a Gar "unit" when they go on an attack. With the greater intelligence they have the capacity to learn human speech but with severe influence from the Gar's own language, which both Short and Long-tailed Gars speak. In addition these Gars count their flies and will notice if any go missing, indicating danger or prey. They also posses the wings and fur pattern common to both varieties. Short-tailed Gars are slightly smaller and quicker than the Long-tailed Gars, but can be just as large as they also reach between 6-8 feet, and are the ones in charge if they are sent out by a Wizard on an attack. They, with the understanding of human speech, are the lines of communication between the Wizards and the rest of the Gars as well as the organizers in any offensive. ' ' Location (home): D’haran lands Lifestyle: Live off the land, usually move from place to place unless children are involved. In these cases they may settle down in an area for several years to raise their young as long as a stable food source is nearby. Beliefs: The gars unlike other races have strong faith in nature. They are independent of each other and usually war among themselves. Sexual : Both male and female (describe each type) Males are much bigger and stronger than females however a female is much more furious and will not stop for anything to defend her children. It is said that even the strongest of males will take head to a female who has children fearing her wrath. Reproduction: Normal mating patterns as like in human reproduction however a female once fertilize will grow her children inside of her Abilities: The power to sense magic their glowing green eyes are spelled giving them the ability to see magic in anyone, even if they are invisible. ' ' Carriers blood flies that seek out its prey, giving the gars an advantage in combat making it very hard to sneak up on them. They also have large leathery wings that allow them to fly although requiring full bellys to do so. consumes 1 steak for 30 seconds of flight